Birthday Boy
by Kinkajouu
Summary: Although he denied it, he just wanted someone to remember his birthday. It just so happened his favourite person in the world did. Oneshot. Fluff, love, and cuteness.


+ Although he denied it, he just wanted someone to remember his birthday. It just so happened his favourite person in the world did. Oneshot.

+ Warnings: Love, fluff, cuteness, squee.

+ Disclaimer: I own it not.

+ A/N: Soo... This is a oneshot for Kai's birthday and the lovey-dovey oneshot MarianQ requested merged into one. Two birds, one stone, you know.

Enjoy :)

* * *

**Birthday Boy**

As the post man walked up the long gravel driveway, he had no idea that the recipient of the letters he was delivery was waiting eagerly inside the mansion, willing the post man to hurry up. Kai Hiwatari was sat on one of his very expensive couches, twitching occasionally, and jolting every time he thought he heard someone approaching his front door.

Kai nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the doorbell ring, and the butler answer the door, signing for any packages that the post man was delivering. When the door was heard closing, Kai shot out of his seat, and made it to the doorway of the lounge before the butler did.

"Anything good?" Kai asked, trying not to sound too eager.

"Hmm… Just a bill, that CD you ordered, and what appears to be a couple of cards, Master Kai," the butler smiled.

Kai squinted at what the butler had called him; he had told the staff so many times not to be so formal with him, as he was not, and would never be, his Grandfather. Kai quickly took the post out of the butler's hands, and shut the lounge door beside him. The bill was thrown into a corner, and wouldn't be opened until tomorrow, as it was his birthday and he didn't want to think about bills.

He put the CD on the table, and would open that after his other post. Kai looked at the postal mark of the first card. It had a prison stamp on, meaning it could only be from his Grandfather. Kai frowned as he opened it. He only gave it a quick scan over, before ripping it up and making a note to ceremoniously burn it later on.

The writing on the second card he vaguely recognised. It was neat and gave off a sort of important air. Kai opened the card, his stomach sinking as he knew it would not be from any of his friends. He smiled, though, we he saw that it was from Mr. Dickenson. Mr. Dickenson had always remembered his birthday, and he should've known that this one was no exception.

Kai put the card up on the mantelpiece, still smiling. The smile soon disappeared when reality hit him; none of his team had sent him cards. None of his friends abroad had sent him a card. Though, he was really to blame for this, since he never told anyone of his birthday. He would've thought that they'd asked Mr. Dickenson or his team for it, though.

Throughout the day, Kai was hoping for a phone call or a ring of the doorbell, but neither happened. By three pm he had taken to moving from room to room in the house, brooding and generally being miserable. Unless everyone was planning to turn up that night, he was convinced that not a single person had remembered his birthday. And no matter how much he'd denied it over the years, he did wish _someone_ would remember.

When the doorbell rang, Kai had lost any excitement he had left, and had resigned to thinking that it would be one of the maids who had forgot their keys, or one of the other workers. He was not expecting to hear from where he sat in the lounge, Tala's voice.

"Hey, butler man. I'm here to see Kai."

"Certainly, Master Tala. He's through here."

Kai frowned; he wished that butler wouldn't be so damn formal all the time! When Tala appeared at the doorway of the lounge, Kai's stomach did a somersault. Tala smiled, and the butler left.

"Happy birthday," Tala said, sitting down next to Kai, and handing a little bag over.

"Thank you…" Kai whispered, and not sure what else to say, opened the bag.

"I didn't know what to get you… So…" Tala said nervously, shifting a little.

Kai pulled a picture out of the bag. It was in a neat little frame, and contained a photo of himself and Tala. Kai stared at the picture for a moment, a little smile on his face, and still didn't know what to say.

"You don't like it?" Tala asked, sounding a little sad.

"No! I do like it!" Kai replied, turning around to look at Tala. "It's… Wonderful. Thank you, Tala."

"You're welcome," Tala said, sound and looking reassured. "Come here."

Tala pulled Kai onto his lap, and wrapped his arms around Kai's waist. Kai responded by wrapping his own arms around Tala's neck, and leaning in for a little kiss, which Tala happily returned.

"I thought you'd forgotten," Kai admitted once they'd pulled apart.

"Don't be silly. I could never forget your birthday," Tala replied. "I've also brought a film over. That one we watched when you were last in Russia with me? I thought we could curl up on the couch and watch that."

Kai nodded happily, and set the photo down onto the table. Tala walked over to the rather large television, and began setting up the DVD. Kai closed the door to the lounge; he didn't want his time with Tala interrupted. They both sat back down on the couch, and cuddled in together as the DVD started playing.

Throughout the film, the two shared little touches, kisses, and cuddles, and as the film ended, Kai couldn't help feel as though he didn't want Tala to leave. If he could, he wanted to stay with Tala forever. Tala packed up the DVD, and stood looking at Kai, who seemed rather sad and was biting his lower lip.

"I'd best go…" Tala said slowly, though he really didn't want to.

Kai didn't reply, and continued to look upset. Tala smiled, and gave Kai a hug, which was returned with probably more grip than was necessary. Tala drew back, and the two shared a long, passionate kiss, their lips working with each other's, and their tongues sliding out occasionally to touch each other.

"You don't have to go," Kai breathed. "You could stay."

"You don't want to spend the rest of your birthday with me," Tala replied, chuckling.

"Yes I do… I… I want you to stay," Kai said, his cheeks turning the faintest tint of pink.

Tala's face cracked into the biggest grin he'd had in a while, and he gave Kai yet another hug. They stood there like that for a while, just holding onto each other. No words were needed to describe how they felt about each other, but Kai felt that he needed to express himself, anyway.

"I love you."

* * *

+ A/N: Pheh, shoddy ending XD Sorry, MarianQ, you had to help out with your own request D:

Happy birthday, Kai! You are officially old. Born on 2nd of August, 1980-something. 1986, maybe XD


End file.
